


Who's Afraid of Draco Malfoy?

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: When Al first met Draco Malfoy, he expected the notorious Death Eater to intimidate and terrify, not struggle in conversation and eye fuck him.





	Who's Afraid of Draco Malfoy?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [WeasleyJumpers Mini Fest 2017](http://weasleyjumpers.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: Divorced Draco raised Scorpius alone. Draco is now 46 and too afraid to admit to being gay but then he meets Albus Potter.
> 
> A big thanks to my beta, Lena! Thank you for reading!

Al was afraid the first time he met Draco Malfoy.

He stood in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, heart racing, wishing to hide among the shadows.

He’d heard about Malfoy’s cruelty and selfishness, about how ungrateful and dangerous he’d been to the men Al was named after. He’d seen how Scorpius’ face clouded over when he spoke of his father, how Scorpius held any information about him close to his heart.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “ _Come on_. He’s not going to bite.”

 _Promise?_ he wanted to say, because he’d known Scorpius for almost fifteen years, been his friend for five, and yet this was the first time he was meeting his father.

Malfoy was waiting for them in a lounge just off the hall. He put down his newspaper and stood.

“Father, this is Al,” Scorpius said.

“Hello,” Malfoy said, shaking his hand, his smile almost timid.

Al blinked. He did not expect Malfoy to come across as _shy_. “It’s very nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Malfoy flinched. “Yes, I’m sure you have.”

“Please sit,” Scorpius said. “Have some tea.”

Al focused on pouring his tea, a bit uncomfortable. He was grateful that Scorpius had jumped in.

“Tell Father about your recent confrontation with Filch. I’m sure he’d love to hear it,” Scorpius said.

Al glanced up. Malfoy was staring at him.

“Do you know that Filch doesn’t work at Hogwarts anymore?”

Malfoy licked his lips. “Yes. He was fired a long time ago.”

“He lives in Hogsmeade now. Terrorizes the kids that way. He stalks down the streets, trying to nab them for cursing or not blowing their nose. Stupid stuff. Well, yesterday I answered a call in plain clothes, no Auror robes, and he tried to _arrest me_ for not combing my hair.”

Scorpius laughed, but Malfoy just stared at Al’s hair. He licked his lips again. “It does need to be tamed.”

Al was amused. Malfoy might’ve been the most notorious wizard of his father’s generation, but he was pants at conversations. He was damn right awkward. Al relaxed against the sofa.

“That Filch is such a nutter!” Scorpius said. “It’s terrible luck that you had to deal with him at Hogwarts.”

Malfoy nodded. “Yes, it is.” His eyes were still on Al, but they were glittery, hungry, full of heat.

Al’s stomach lurched. He knew what that look meant, or at least he thought he did. Surely Malfoy wasn’t trying to flirt with him?

He widened his legs, letting his teacup rest on his thigh, his other hand framing his groin. Malfoy’s gaze darkened.

Al dragged his hand up and down his thigh, his fingers inching closer and closer to his cock. Malfoy followed his hand, his face strained and taking on color. 

“Pardon me.” Malfoy stood. “I just remembered something.” He hurried from the room.

Scorpius frowned but didn’t seem concerned. “Sorry he’s being weird. He’s always like this around guests.”

 _He always eye fucks them?_ Al thought, and suppressed a smirk. “Where’s the toilet?”

“Down the hall on the right.” Scorpius sighed and picked up the forgotten newspaper. “Perhaps we can play some chess when you come back.”

“Brilliant.” Al wandered from the room. He didn’t need the toilet. He wanted to find Malfoy and . . . do something. Chat him up? Spy on him?

He found Malfoy in the study. He sat at a desk, his head in his hands.

“Hi,” he said, leaning against the door.

Malfoy startled. “Oh, hello.” He stood and knocked a couple of books to the floor. He cursed and bent over to pick them up.

Al spelled them back to the desk for him. “I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

“No, it’s perfectly all right.” Malfoy was blushing. “Did you need anything?”

“No, not really. I just wanted to talk to you.” He closed the door behind him. Malfoy’s eyes widened. 

Malfoy raised his hands. “Look, whatever your father said about me, I promise I’m a changed man.”

Frowning, Al said, “Dad speaks very highly of you. Uncle Ron’s the one who doesn’t like you.”

“Oh.” Malfoy dropped his hands. “I suppose Weasley has good reason not to like me.”

Al shrugged. “Water under the bridge.” He pointed to the sofa in the corner. “Want to sit down with me for a moment?”

“What about my son?” 

Al laughed. “I don’t expect to be here forever. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh.” Malfoy wrung his hands. “Perhaps we should just go back and finish our tea with him.”

“No.” Al sat down on the sofa, legs spread again. He undid his robes and parted them to expose his tight shirt underneath.

Malfoy’s chest moved quickly. He stared at Al’s body. “This isn’t a good idea.”

“All I want to do is talk.” 

Malfoy snorted but joined Al on the sofa. He was quite stiff, his heartbeat thudding in his neck.

“Scorpius never told me you were gay.”

“I’m not!” Malfoy said, and Al raised an eyebrow. Malfoy took a deep breath. “Right. And Scorpius told me nothing gets past you.”

“You were practically drooling into your tea.” Al grinned and knocked his knee into Malfoy’s. “It was hot.”

“ _Hot?_ You think me leering at you is hot?”

“You’re sexy.” He leaned back to get a good look at Malfoy. He was long and lean, with fine wrinkles at his eyes, around his mouth. His hair had licks of white, and his grey eyes were magnetic. 

He’d arrived here scared of Malfoy, but sitting so close to him, smelling his cologne, feeling the heat of him, Al realized his fear had more to do with his fantasies than reality. He’d expected Malfoy to be cruel, charismatic, gorgeous, and the fact he was really only one of those things fueled his curiosity.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Malfoy asked.

Al grinned even more. “Nope. Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Malfoy hesitated. “No, but—”

He slid his hand up the inside of Malfoy’s thigh. Malfoy gasped, his eyes wide once again.

“You’re gagging for it, aren’t you?”

“I—I don’t know what that means,” Malfoy stuttered.

Al laughed softly. “Do you want me to suck your cock?”

Malfoy moaned and dropped his head forward. “No—my son—”

“I’ll make you come quick,” Al whispered. “We’ll lock the door and cast a silencing charm. You can shout as my soft, hot mouth sucks you, and nobody will hear.”

“God.”

Al cast locking and silencing charms, and then dropped to his knees between Malfoy’s legs. Al spelled open his trousers but didn’t reach inside.

“Let me see you,” Al breathed.

“I don’t think—”

“ _Come on_ ,” Al said. “Let yourself have what you want.”

Malfoy was trembling horribly. He pulled down his trousers and pants to reveal his cock. Al was entranced. His cock was long and pink and desperate. He leaned forward and blew on the head, just to see if Malfoy would react. Malfoy moaned and thrust in his seat.

For the first time Al felt a little guilty about doing this with Scorpius’ father. Staring at his cock made everything oh so _real_ , and he didn’t want to jeopardize his friendship with Scorpius. He looked up. Malfoy was panting, his face flushed, his pupils enormous. It was obvious he was desperate for this, and Al wanted to make him happy. Surely Scorpius would understand that?

 _Sod it_ , Al thought, and swallowed down Malfoy’s prick. Malfoy cried out. Al bobbed his head slowly, tasting Malfoy, getting to know his feel and shape.

“Oh god, oh god,” Malfoy chanted. His hands roamed over Al’s shoulders, his neck, not knowing where to grab.

Al came up to say: “Fuck my mouth.” He guided Malfoy’s hands to his head.

“A-are you sure?” 

“Yeah. Do whatever you want. Pull my hair. Choke me with your prick. I’m down for anything.”

Malfoy licked his lips. “Very dangerous to say.”

Grinning, Al leaned close and whispered, “I dare you.”

Malfoy blinked at him. Some emotion pulled at his features, but Al didn’t really know what to make of it. Malfoy threaded his fingers in Al’s unruly hair and thrust deeply into his mouth. Al gagged, but remained still, focusing on relaxing his throat. 

“Just—take it, you bloody gorgeous—” Malfoy fucked hard into his throat.

Light flashed behind Al’s lids. He was moaning, his own prick aching. He sneaked his hand into his trousers to get himself off. He wanted to come with Malfoy in his mouth.

“No—save it for me,” Malfoy moaned. 

Al pulled his hand from his trousers.

“Good boy,” Malfoy said.

Al groaned and tried to take him deeper. He loved that he was seeing this other side of Malfoy.

Malfoy groaned deeply, his fingers twisting in Al’s hair. His cock was weeping, and Al sucked it all down.

“ _Albus_ ,” Malfoy said, and came mid-thrust, his semen dripping from Al’s lips. Al was laughing. When Malfoy calmed down, he glared a bit. “What in the world is so funny?”

Al tried to quiet a snicker. “Nobody calls me Albus.”

“Oh.” Malfoy put his cock away and cast a cleaning spell on his trousers.

Al grabbed his hand. “It doesn’t matter. You can call me whatever you want. Sometimes I just like to laugh during sex.”

“Hmm.” Malfoy let himself be pulled closer. “I should’ve called you Albus _Severus_.”

“Oh, Merlin, _no_.”

Malfoy snorted. He gnawed on his lip, staring at Al’s bulge. 

“Do you want to see it?” Al whispered.

“Yes.”

Al pulled his pants and trousers down to his thighs, and his aching cock popped free. Malfoy moaned softly. Al stroked himself. “What do you want to do to me?”

It took Malfoy a moment to respond. “I want to wank you . . . so I can see your face.”

“All right,” he said, breathless. He leaned back to get comfortable on the sofa. Malfoy rested his arm behind his head and trailed his fingers down Al’s cock. Al hummed.

“Do you want my hand on you?”

Al nodded. 

“How much?”

“A lot.” He grinned cheekily. “I’ve never wanted anything more in my life.”

Malfoy laughed and grasped Al gently, his thumb brushing over his head. 

“More,” Al groaned, and Malfoy complied, his strokes quickening. Al moved with his hand, already close, already desperate. 

“Say my name when you come,” Malfoy said.

“Mr Malfoy,” he moaned, suspecting Malfoy would hate it.

Malfoy squeezed his cock hard. “My first name.”

Al threw his head back. He was coming, his hips spasming, his whole body going numb with it. “Draco . . . fuck, Draco . . .” Malfoy pressed his mouth to Al’s, swallowing his cries.

It took Al a few minutes to come back to himself. He opened his eyes and smiled at Malfoy. 

Malfoy combed his fingers through his hair. He looked uncomfortable.

“So, was this a one time thing or—”

“I’d like to see you again, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Malfoy blinked in surprise. “I’d like that very much.”

Al grinned and gave him a peck on the lips. “Good. Now let’s finish our tea.”


End file.
